Demise
by halfbloodcountess
Summary: Scar's death


Author's Note: I have never written a lion king fanfic before so please forgive me if my story isn't up to perfect. I've read many other lion king fics on this site and they are really good. My hats off to those who've written them. As you probably can tell by this story, I am a Scar fan, although I don't like how destroys everyone's lives. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Constructive criticism only and absolutely NO FLAMES!

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing…the lyrics are from the song "The Poet and the Pendulum" from the album "Dark Passion Play." It is from the wonderful band known as "Nightwish." Thanks Tuomas Holopainen for writing such good music! Keep it up!

_The end. _

_The songwriter's dead.  
The blade fell upon him  
Taking him to the white lands  
of empathica,  
of innocence  
Empathica  
Innocence_

It was over. The hyenas began munching on what was left of their fallen king, their friend, no, he had called them the enemy, and in return they had the last laugh. As the rain began pouring down, they that there only option was to flee. Simba would either kill or have them killed, and there was no use in staying at a place were they were not welcome. So they ran, with Ed bringing up the rear. They weren't going back to the elephant graveyard; they were going somewhere else, somewhere far, far, away.

What was left of Scar's carcass would be picked up by the buzzards. The smell of his rotting body could make anyone vomit. Though he was dead, there was some sort of presence that remained…something evil that lingered in the place were he met his end. It was as if he still there as if his spirit didn't know where to go…

_The dreamer and the wine  
Poet without a rhyme  
A widow writer torn apart by chains of Hell _

_One last perfect verse  
It's still the same old song  
Oh Christ, how I hate what I have become_

_Take me home_

As Scar tried to explain himself as the hyenas gained up on him, he couldn't help but remember how he ended up in this situation. Feeling the teeth sink into him, he remembered his childhood, how his father favored Mufasa, how his mother Uru tried to make Scar's life more better, but nothing worked. It was always about Mufasa. Scar just wished that he was somewhere else, somewhere far away. Home; that was were he wish he could be. But where was home? He had moved around so much that he didn't even know where home was. 

He felt Shenzi go for his side, and blood sputtered out and his insides began to come out. Ed kept smiling that eerie smile that Scar had never seen before. He didn't have that same stupid expression that he always did. It was replaced with something menacing, vile, evil. His eyes were no longer playful, they were filled with hate and spite. Banzai looked like he was possessed by something so unspeakable. The other hyenas couldn't wait to have a go at Scar, but not before the trio had their fill first. 

Scar knew that this was the end. What had gone wrong? Everything was perfect until now…

_Get away, run away, fly away  
Lead me astray to dreamer's hideaway  
I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more  
I cannot die, I, a whore for this cold world  
Forgive me,  
I have but two faces  
One for the world,  
One for God,  
save me  
I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more  
I cannot die, I, a whore for this cold world_

Scar's mind went back to where this all started. It was true, he was two-faced. By day, he had the look of a jealous brother and a reluctant uncle. But underneath all of that, he was lion filled with jealousy and hatred. If it was up to him, he would've killed Mufasa a long time ago, even before they were both adults. 

He remembered when they were younger, there father Ahadi decided to give them a test on who would be king. Since Uru wanted her boys to have an equal chance at being king, for she believed that they were both capable, she had Ahadi come up with a test. The test was to prove there worthiness. They were both to be made to survive alone in the far end of the pride lands. Whoever made it back first, would be the next in line to be king.

The test was on. Mufasa turned left, while Scar turned right. For that whole day, Scar thought that he had this one in the bag. He would gain Ahadi's approval, he would make him proud, he would show him that he was better than Mufasa. Then as time went by, Scar got lost and he ended up in the Elephant Graveyard. At this time, he new that Mufasa must've been ahead of him. As Scar tried to find his way out, he came across three hyenas. 

"Well look here Banzai, looks like we've got ourselves a free meal!" the stout female exclaimed

"Right you are Shenzi!"

"What do ya think, Ed?"

Ed laughed in approval and the three charged at the young lion. They went for his neck at first, and Scar threw Ed to the side, while Shenzi and Banzai tried to finish him off. 

Ed yelped in pain as he walked with a slight limp. Scar threw Shenzi and Banzai and pinned them to the ground. He wasn't so sure where he had gotten this extra amount of strength for it was Mufasa who was all brawn, and Scar was brains. 

Panting, Scar looked into the eyes of the three frightened hyenas.

He roared. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Uh…some rogue lion who has found his way into our lands?" Banzai asked.

"YOUR LANDS! I thought this belonged to my father too!" Scar exclaimed. With that the hyenas trembled in fear.

Shenzi gasped. "Your King Ahadi's son?"

Scar changed his tone. "You know about me?"

Scar let them go. "Why of course! Only I was told that you had a red mane instead of black."

Scar groaned. Even the hyenas knew of Mufasa, but of course not of his younger brother.

"I had no idea he had another son."

"Figures." Scar said under his breath.

Dusting themselves off, the hyenas sat before the younger son. 

"What are ya doing here, uh…"

"I go by Taka," explained Scar as he cut Banzai off.

"I'm here because I got lost on some stupid test to prove that I can become king. Whoever got back home first, would become the next one in line. For all I know, Mufasa his already back at pride rock."

The hyenas were intrigued by this new comer. Never had they met a lion who was so different from all the others. They saw him as someone who was an outcast just like them. They were hated by all the lions, yet Scar showed them more respect then the others did. Sure, he looked like a free meal, but they were willing to bring him into their circle.

"What are ya gonna do?" Shenzi asked.

"I don't know, but I think you guys can help me."

"How?" Banzai asked, not paying attention to Ed who was chasing his tail.

"If my brother is still out there, he's vulnerable. Why don't you three sneak up on him and kill him? That way, my father will have to give me the throne."

Shenzi gave him a sly look. "What's in it for us?"

Scar thought for a moment. These were hyenas and they were not to be trusted, but he decided to brush all of that aside. This was about him getting the chance to become king. He would deal with them then.

"My friendship, free meals from me, and you'll be my most trusted subjects along with all the other hyenas."

Shenzi looked at Banzai who looked at Ed who was still acting stupid. 

"ED! QUIT FOOLIN' AROUND!"

Ed stopped and began laughing maniacally. The three hyenas got in a huddle, and within minutes, they agreed. After introducing themselves to Scar, they were off. Scar followed slowly behind them.

As they made there way out of the Elephant Graveyard, Scar could see that Mufasa wasn't too far from them. Scar knew that this was it. He would have the hyenas attack his brother, kill him, and Ahadi would have to make Scar king. The hyenas spotted the red mane lion and attacked. Mufasa through Banzai off, but Ed and Shenzi were not giving up. Mufasa roared in pain as they attempted to make the kill. Mufasa roared in pain, calling out for Scar.

Scar ignored his brother's cries for help. This was it, this was going to work, he could feel it. Things changed when Ahadi saw what was happening and rushed right over. He hauled the hyenas off. Mufasa was beaten and bloodied up. Ahadi found Scar hiding behind a boulder. 

"YOU!" He smacked his son in the face leaving, him a scar on his left eye. Taka was no more. Ahadi cursed at Scar, believing that he had lured the hyenas to kill Mufasa. Mufasa did his best to defend Scar, but to no avail. Ahadi had made his decision; Mufasa would be the new king.

_My home was there and then, those meadows of heaven  
Adventure-filled days  
One with every smiling face _

_Please, no more words  
Thoughts from a severed head  
No more praise,  
Tell me once my heart goes right_

_Take me home_

Scar was beginning to feel weaker as the hyenas were beginning to tear him a piece at a time. He howled in pain. These were his friends! He had promised them everything and they spat in his face. The hyenas couldn't help but laugh as they took down their fallen king. They had no shame in what they were doing for he did promise them that they would never go hungry again…

_Get away, run away, fly away  
Lead me astray to dreamer's hideaway  
I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more  
I cannot die, I, a whore for this cold world  
Forgive me,  
I have but two faces  
One for the world,  
One for God,  
save me  
I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more  
I cannot die, I, a whore for this cold world_

Scar remembered the day that his nephew was born. His dreams of being king were once again shattered. After his father had given him the scar on his face, things went from bad to worse. Ahadi never claimed Scar as his own, but Uru, for whatever reason stood by her son's side. Maybe it was because she felt sorry for him or it was just her mother intuition. Whatever it was, she still loved her son. Mufasa tried to make amends with Scar, but nothing worked. 

A few months after "the incident" Uru passed away. Scar never knew how she died, but he believed that his father had something to do with it. Mufasa thought that Scar was foolish for thinking such things, but Scar wouldn't listen to his brother. In the end, after a dreadful confrontation with his father, Scar ran away to the only ones whom he called friends: the hyenas.

With the birth of Simba, Scar saw this as a chance to finally get what he wanted. Playing on Simba's curiosity about the Elephant Graveyard would've worked had Mufasa not have saved his son at the last minute. 

With the help of the hyenas, Scar's dream came true,. He had never felt so accomplished in his life until he saw his brother's corpse lying by the tree that Simba had clung to during the stampede. Convincing Simba to run away was the final nail in the coffin. What he didn't know was that his "friends" didn't finish the job by killing Simba…

Now, it would all be over soon. He would be left for the buzzards to feed off of once the hyenas were finished with him. But where would he go after he died?

_Sparkle my scenery  
With Turquoise waterfall  
With beauty underneath  
The ever free _

_Tuck me in beneath the blue  
Beneath the Pain,  
Beneath the rain  
Goodnight kiss for a child in time  
Swaying blade my lullaby_

_On the shore we sat and hoped  
Under the same pale moon  
Whose guiding light chose you,  
Chose you all_

Scar felt dizzy as the blood oozed out of his body. The hyenas really were taking there time with this horrific ordeal. Scar did his best to get away, to die alone, but it was no use. His mind went back to his cub hood were life was so much easier…

He didn't always hate Mufasa. In fact, they got along pretty well when they were younger. He remembered how he and his brother use to play hide and seek and would chase each other around the pride lands. They loved looking at the stars together and talking about the Great Kings of the past.

At night, Uru would snuggle with her to cubs, but she would always sing a lullaby to Scar whenever he would go to sleep. It was their secret, something that not even Mufasa nor her Ahadi knew. It was just their special moment in time together…

Scar remembered how he took Zira and the rest of the rogue lionesses in. Yes, there were several protests from Sarabi and the others, but he didn't care. He was the king, and no one was going to question his decisions. Zira was his greatest supporter, and she even gave him two cubs. Nuka was their first, but Scar wanted another for he believed that Nuka was unfit to be his successor. Zira then produced another cub, but it was a girl.

Scar was unhappy with this, and turned Zira away. She mated with a rogue lion to spite Scar and she became pregnant. When Scar found out, he was furious, but in the end, he gave in. He excepted Zira's unborn child and chose it to be his successor. The happier times that he spent with Zira was when it was just the two of them. He would recite poetry that he had learned from his mother; old epic poems from their ancestors. He would even recite some that he had thought of himself. Those were the days that he truly loved, and now he wished that he could relive them again…

_"I'm afraid, I'm so afraid.  
being raped, again and again, and again  
I know I will die alone  
but loved. _

_You live long enough to hear the sounds of guns,  
Long enough to find yourself screaming every night,  
Live long enough to see your friends betray you._

_For years I've been strapped unto this altar.  
Now I only have three minutes and counting.  
I just wish the tide would catch me first and give me  
a death I always longed for."_

The hyenas were getting even more reckless. Scar knew that it in a few minutes his time would be up. He hoped that Zira and the other lionesses were okay. He had sent them away when the conditions in the pride lands got worse. He wanted to punish those who were against him, not his supporters. His breathing was becoming more and more labored.

"Please…" he croaked. "N-no no more." Blood flowed out of his mouth and his vision was becoming poor. His intestines were hanging out of his middle and his eyes were bloodshot. 

"No Scar." Banzai said with look of the Devil in his eyes. "Not till we say that it's over." He laughed manaically. "Come everyone! Let's finish the job!" The other hyenas laughed in agreement, and began to put an end to Scar's misery. 

"At least I will die knowing that I new love…" he thought.

_2nd robber to the right of Christ  
Cut in half - infanticide  
The world will rejoice today  
As the crows feast on the rotting poet _

_Everyone must bury their own  
No pack to bury the heart of stone  
Now hes home in hell, serves him well  
Slain by the bell, tolling for his farewell_

_The morning dawned upon his altar  
Remains of the dark passion play  
Performed by his friends without shame  
Spitting on his grave as they came_

_Get away, run away, fly away  
Lead me astray to dreamer's hideaway  
I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more  
I cannot die, I, a whore for this cold world  
Forgive me,  
I have but two faces  
One for the world,  
One for God,  
save me  
I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more  
I cannot die, I, a whore for this cold world_

The fire began to intensify as Scar felt that his end was near. The hyenas looked like they were from the pits of Hell. Was this how he was going to spend his eternity? To be feasted upon beings like these? Was this his punishment for the crimes that he had committed?

He didn't care anymore. There was no hope. As Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed, went for his jugular, Scar's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he saw no more. The hyenas howled and laughed in victory as the fire gave a hellish glow upon their kill. They began to do some sort of ritual dance and circled his corpse. There wasn't much left, not even for the buzzards to pick off of. There was flesh blood on all of their faces and as they danced around Scar's body, the rain fell upon them. 

Their victory would have to be celebrated somewhere else. The last thing they needed was for Simba to come after them. They finished up, and ran off.

_"Today, in the year of our Lord, 2005  
Tuomas was called from the cares of the world  
He stopped crying at the end of each beautiful day.  
The music he wrote had too long been without silence.  
He was found naked and dead,  
With a smile in his face, a pen and 1000 pages of erased text." _

_Save me!_

As the rain poured down, what was left of Scar began to smell. The rainwater didn't help at all when it fell upon the corpse. This was it…all that was left of the fallen king that had tormented his family and his kingdom. This was the end of his reign…no longer would he torment all that was good.

Scar saw what was left of his corpse. His spirit was still there. He didn't were he was going to go, and for some reason, he didn't care. Suddenly, he saw a very old lioness that looked oddly familiar. She looked down upon Scar's body and wept. She began to sing softly to the fallen king.

_Be still, my son  
You're home  
Oh when did you become so cold?  
The blade will keep on descending  
All you need is to feel my love _

_Search for beauty, find your shore  
Try to save them all, bleed no more  
You have such oceans within  
In the end, I will always love you_

Uru! She had survived! Scar tried to call to his mother, but it was no use. She couldn't hear him. He wanted to know what really happened. The rumor was that she had been trampled by some stampeding elephants. Sadly, he would would never know because all the things he had done kept him from seeing who he really was: a monster. A thief. A murderer. Uru laid down and died, never to see the light of day ever again.

Suddenly, Scar saw a bright white light, and there he saw turquoise waterfalls, and grasslands as far as the eye could see. Farther, he was mountains covered in snow. This was his fantasy, the place that he always wished existed. Though here he was in the place that he always wanted, it would be a living Hell for he was alone, even in death…

Somewhere in the land of the living, a lioness gave birth to a young cub who she named Kovu. She looked at him and whispered: "One day you will be king, and take back what is rightfully ours."

_The beginning._

Author's Note: Please read and review! No flames!


End file.
